Nuestra relación, Milk
by Shadow245
Summary: La historia de Goku y Milk, contada por Milk. ¡Romantica y divertida historia! Pasen y lean. Dejen sus comentarios, por favor. Besos.
1. Así empezo

**Reflexiones de Milk, sobre su relación con Goku... Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama (: Bueno empecemos... Espero que le guste...**

Tenia muchas ganas de verlo... Hace tres años que no lo veía al niño del cual me enamoré, supongo que ya hará crecido un poco, la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando salva a mi padre de los soldados de Piccolo Daimao, aunque tuviera 16 años, no parecía de esa edad. Pero ahora se me da la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, me entere que participara en el 23º Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales, me llene de alegría al saber que volvería a verlo y así, que el cumpliera su promesa, casarnos.

Estuve entrenando muchísimo, había noches que ni siquiera dormía, estaba muy nerviosa, ¿y si no le gusto? ¿Y si ya tiene novia? O ¿pensara en mi? Millones de preguntas invadían mi cabeza, causa de mi insomnio. No podía dejar de pensar en el, su siempre presente sonrisa, su hermoso y alborotado cabello oscuro, su inocencia y simpatía que lo caracteriza siempre, ay que enamorada estoy de Goku, quisiera poder hablar con alguien, que me escuchara y diera consejos, pero mi madre ha fallecido cuando apenas yo tenia un año... Amigas no tengo, ser hija de un rey no te da muchas oportunidades de conocer gente... Siempre estaba sola, sola con mis pensamientos, mi padre a veces hablaba conmigo sobre Goku, de como estaría y que cuando lo vea le mande sus saludos, pero el es hombre, y ami me da pena hablar de lo que siento por el y de lo emocionada que estoy por verlo... A pesar de eso, yo me llevo muy bien con mi padre, él es el que siempre estuvo para mi, el cumplió rol de madre y padre en mi vida, pero algunas cosas me las guardo para mi, y no se las comento, aun así el confía mucho en mi y yo en él.

Faltaban 2 días para el Torneo, viajo para allí, son muchísimas horas de viaje, por suerte mi padre me ha regalado un libro muy interesante, se trataba de una novela, romántica por supuesto, a mi me fascinan las historias y novelas románticas, como me conoce mi padre... El libro estaba sensacional... Mientras lo leía, pensaba en él, ¿habrá madurado? ¿O sera tan inocente como lo era? No, no creo que siga siendo tan inocente.

Un día de viaje, la Isla Papaya, donde se realizaba el torneo quedaba lejísimo del castillo de mi padre, por fin llegue al hotel, es muy lindo... Acomode mis cosas y me fui a dar una ducha y me propuse a dormir... Mañana seria un largo dia...

Desperté muy temprano, casi no pude dormir, hoy veré a Goku... Desayuné, me duche y me vestí con un pantalón blanco, un cheongsam azul (vestido) con una faja roja y muñequeras y zapatos también rojos, me hice una cola en el pelo, dejando mi flequillo y unos mechones al costado de mi rostro. Estaba muy nerviosa... Cuando salí del hotel, tome un taxi que me llevaría al lugar donde se realizaría el Torneo. Al llegar, había muchísima gente, trate de buscar a Goku, pero no lo encontraba, eso me decepcionó un poco, ¿y si no venia? Me preocupe. Al final fui a la mesa donde se iban a inscribir los luchadores, al fin y al cabo tenia ganas de pelear... Me inscribí como "anónimo", no quería que nadie sepa que era la hija de Ox Satán, no es porque me diera vergüenza, claro que no, pero si es que encontraba a Goku, quería darle una sorpresa... En fin, me mandaron a las plataformas para competir, cuando lo vi... Si, lo vi a el... Aunque estaba dado vuelta a simple vista me di cuenta de que era el, seguía teniendo ese alborotado cabello que me encanta y su uniforme con el signo de la tortuga, aunque estaba muy alto... Vaya que creció! Tenia que ir con el, y preguntarle como estaba... Tenia ganas de ir corriendo y abrazarle, pero... ¿Y si le daba vergüenza? Pensándolo bien, prefiero acercarme y preguntarle...

Me acerco de atrás, él esta con tres muchachos, uno alto y calvo, otro moreno y otro mas pequeño, creo que uno es Yamcha o Chamsha, no me acuerdo como se llama... Al fin llegue donde estaba el, y le di palmaditas en el hombro, el sorprendido de dio vuelta, a decir verdad, todos estaban sorprendidos con mi presencia...

-hola Goku- me atreví a decir, quedo anonadado, ¿que le pasa?

-mmm, oye... ¿Quien eres tu?- me pregunto... Yo quede quieta, se me ahogo un grito, ¿Que ya no me recuerda? Una ira se acumulaba en mi...

-TONTOOOO!- le grité tan alto que el se callo al suelo, y sus amigos se miraban sorprendidos.

-de verdad, ¿quien eres? ¿Quien eres tu?- me seguía preguntando el tonto, es verdad ya no me recordaba, no lo podía creer. Estaba furiosa.

-Hmmf- bufe y me di la vuelta y me fui. ¿Que rayos pasa con el? ¿Acaso ya se olvido de mi? ¿No se dio cuenta que era yo, Milk, a la quien le prometió casarse?

Pasando las peleas que tenia que competir para llegar a el Verdadero Torneo, me di cuenta que mi primer contrincante es, nadie mas no nadie menos que, Goku. Estaba muy enojada con el, tenia muchas ganas de pelear, pero sabia que el había entrenado, y que era muy fuerte, sabia muy bien que no pasaría de la primera ronda, pero de todos modos fui a la plataforma y... Me miraba, esa mirada inocente que tenia, no se la había borrado de su rostro, es muy lindo, pero estaba enojada con él. Que ni siquiera me hable...

-por favor, ¿me puedes decir quien eres?- me pregunto

-¿no te acuerdas que me hiciste una promesa?- le pregunte de mala gana

- ¿eh? ¿Una promesa?- cada vez sonaba mas perdido- me puedes decir cual fue la promesa que te hice, por favor?

-¿no puedes recordar aunque sea un poco? Entonces, te diré lo que fue lo que me prometiste, hace mucho me prometiste que... Seria tu esposa!- le dije casi a gritos.

- ¿QUEEE?- se escucho de todos sus amigos y de algunos de el publico

- ¿que? ¿Esposa?- solamente dijo él

-me imagino que ya recordaste ¿verdad?- le dije con el ceño fruncido y con un poco de esperanza

-¿eh?, mm...Krilin ¿me puedes decir que significa esposa?- le escuche decir, me caí de la sorpresa, al igual que sus amigos, al parecer sigue siendo igual de inocente de que cuando era niño.- ¿que es lo que quiere?

-uy, que torpe... Cuando toman a una mujer como esposa es que te vas a casar!- se veía irritado ese tal Krilin- esposas...si eso significa que van vivir juntos para toda la vida!- interrumpió el moreno, Goku mostro una cara de sorprendido- eres un sinvergüenza, ¿como prometes tal cosa a esa chica? Egoísta! Solo piensas en ti!- le seguía recriminado el calvito

- ¿vivir contigo? ¿Para toda la vida? ¿Yo hice ese tipo de promesa?- al fin hablo él. Se veía muy sorprendido. Asentí con la cabeza- no recuerdo quien eres tu, por favor dímelo...- me pidió

Accedí- Hmmf, esta bien Goku, entonces te lo diré, pero antes, tienes que ganarme- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿eh? Ah ¿en serio? Que alivio... Pensé que tenia que vivir contigo toda la vida y sin saber tu nombre... Que bueno!- después empezamos a pelear, definitivamente el había entrenado, como me lo suponía. Para fortuna de él, ganó. Después de limpiarme la ropa, debido a que me saco del ring, le digo:

-pero no me equivoque... Eres el tipo de marido que esperaba- le dije con una falsa sonrisa, seguía enojada con el, ¿porque no me recuerda?

-bueno... ¿Y cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto deprisa, se notaba a simple vista que estaba ansioso por saber quien era.

-Hmmf, ¿todavía no lo recuerdas?- decepcionada- soy la hija de Ox Satán, soy Milk...

Al parecer lo deje anonadado con la respuesta, a el solo no, a sus amigos también gritaron un "QUEEEEE" que me aturdido.

-Queeeeee? ¿Eres Milk? ¿La Milk que conozco?- asentí con la cabeza- AH AHORA ME ACUERDO, es cierto yo te hice esa promesa de que iba a tomarte como esposa...

-¿finalmente lo recuerdas?- le conteste con mi ceño fruncido y con ganas de matarlo

-eh... Es cierto, pero es que en ese entonces yo pensé que tomar esposa significaba comida!- vi como todos los del publico se caian de espalda y yo tambien lo hice, ¿como rayos puede pensar que era comida?

-¿que? ¿Comida?- se me estaban por brotar lágrimas de los ojos, acaso no iba a casarse conmigo, tanto viaje, tanto torneo ¿en vano?- entonces, ¿esa promesa es falsa?- le pregunte a punto de quebrarme a llorar, no me puede estar pasando esto... Maldición.

-Bueno eso no importa, porque yo te hice esa promesa- le escuche decir... ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

- ¿que?- dije secándome las lágrimas, cuando veo que se acerca a mi y...

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- sentí como el corazón empezaba a latir muy fuerte... ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Goku me propuso matrimonio? Cuando vi su rostro, vi como estaba nervioso, no mas que yo... Una alegria inmensa se apoderaba en mi cuerpo, era el dia mas feliz de mi vida, sentí como una mochila gigante en mi espalda desaparecía, me sentía feliz...

-si- fue lo único que pude decir de la emoción, se escuchaban gritos... También al anunciador del Torneo diciendo "ATENCIÓN EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU HA DECIDIDO CASARSE" seguí escuchando gritos de todo el publico como "Vivan los novios!" Y muchas mas, estaba muy feliz, seria la esposa de Son Goku...

Me acerque a él y lo abrace- Goku...- le dije muy suave, estaba muy nerviosa y alegre, el parecía muy nervioso

-oye no te me pegues- reí por dentro, estaba avergonzado por abrazarle delante de todos, se escucho al anunciador pidiendo aplausos por nosotros, también me avergonze un poco... Se escuchaban muchos gritos.

-Goku, soy tan feliz... Te amo.- le dije despacio estaba media apenada, pero muy orgullosa del marido que tengo o que voy a tener.

-¿que es te amo de verdad?- pregunto inocentemente, lo mire con ternura... ¿Lo hago? Si... Lo hago.

-esto...- le respondí, plantandole un dulce beso en la mejilla, la mejilla se sentía caliente, de verdad estaba sonrojado, sonreía por eso... También escuche los gritos de su amigo Krilin, se ve que tenia celos de él. En fin era la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Estaba muy emocionada, después del torneo, quien salio triunfador mi Goku. Nos casamos, si nos casamos en el torneo. ¿No es tierno? Bueno a decir verdad, no tanto. Pero según nuestras personalidades y amor hacia la lucha, era el mejor lugar para unirnos.

-VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- se escuchaba decir a todos

-Amigos, antes que nada quisiera darles las gracias por haber asistido a nuestra boda, estoy segura que seré feliz en la vida...- dije muy emocionada

-eres muy bonita, igual de bonita que tu madre- decía mi padre llorando, se ve que estaba orgulloso de mi, su hija esta grande.

-Muchas gracias papá, y también muchas gracias por el vestido, nunca olvidare ese detalle, gracias.- estaba muy agradecida a mi padre, le costo mucho conseguir el vestido, vaya que le costo a Goku también.

-Goku, cuida de Milk, hazla feliz- le dijo secándose las lágrimas mi padre a mi esposo. El solo asintió con una sonrisa y yo lo abrace, y el correspondió mi abrazo, me sentí muy feliz. Después sentí la necesidad de hacerlo... Al fin y al cabo era mi esposo, tenia que hacerlo.

-¿Goku?- susurre llamándole, el me miro a los ojos, que brillaban. Levanto una ceja y me miro cuestionado

-¿Si? Milk...- me pregunto, le sonreí y me acerque a el y lo hice... Si lo hice, le di un beso en los labios a Goku, para ser mi primer beso, fue dulce y tierno, aunque corto... Pero que esperar de Goku, el es muy inocente. Hablando de Goku, el quedo sorprendidisimo. Se escuchaban los gritos de sus amigos. Goku, después me sonrió, ¿acaso le gusto el beso? Eso espero... Igual, en nuestra vida habrá muchos de ellos, y también habrá... Es verdad, mi sueño es formar una familia, pero Goku es muy inocente, no creo que sepa como se forma... Bueno, pero yo lo acepto así, tal como es... aunque me gustaría que nuestra noche de boda sea como la de todos.

Al terminar la celebración todos nos despidieron mientras nos subimos al auto, para dirigirnos a nuestra nueva casa, Goku se subió en el lado de acompañante, porque el no sabe manejar, se avergonso por eso, pero le dije que no se preocupe que conduciría yo. El me respondió con una sonrisa, amo esa sonrisa. Cuando llegamos a las Montañas Paoz, Goku se sorprendió mucho al saber que viviríamos al lado de la casa de su abuelo, Son Gohan. Se puso muy feliz, que me abrazo... Se notaba que estaba nervioso... ¿Porque, que le sucede? Es decir, yo también estaba nerviosa pero él... Se veía con miedo, ¿Goku con medio? Eso era imposible. Le pregunte...

-Goku, ¿estas bien?- el me miro sorprendido, empezó a jugar con los dedos y mira el piso. Nervios, a simple vista eso eran nervios. Me acerque a él, le apoye mi mano en su hombro, y le sonreí- vamos cariño, cuéntame que te sucede- ¿que? ¿Le dije cariño? Creo que no debí decirlo, se sentirá incomodo.

El me miro a los ojos y también sonrió...

-Milk... Eh... Yo yo no se como es eso de ser esposo y la verdad es que no quiero que tu te sientas mal al lado mio, yo... Yo quiero hacerte fe...feliz como le prometí a Ox Satan... Lo siento, quizás no sea el mejor esposo pero... Ehh... Como decirlo... Me estoy muriendo de hambre...- dijo muy apenado, yo me caí de espalda. Es decir, me conmovió con lo primero que dijo, pero ¿tenia que terminar así? Pero como deber de esposa tenia que hacer sentir cómodo y si para eso tenia que cocinarle hasta morir, lo haría. Por el.

-Ay Goku esta bien, te cocinare mucha comida, ahora que soy tu esposa tendré que cocinarte siempre, ademas no te preocupes por lo de ser buen esposo, juntos aprenderemos a llevar este matrimonio adelante- le dije dulcemente acariciándole el rostro, estaba sonrojado, debería dejar de tocarlo, creo que le es incómodo... Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, siento unos labios sobre los míos ¿Goku me esta besando? Fue un beso hermoso, sentí como los labios de Goku temblaban al tocar los míos. Estaba en el cielo. El mejor beso de mi vida, creí que faltaría mucho para que esto se diera, con la inocencia de mi Goku. Pero a decir verdad, me ha encantado. Tampoco fue muy largo, ni muy corto, sentí como si fuese necesario. Cuando nos separamos...

-Em, disculpa... Milk, no fue mi intención, tenia que avisarte verdad, lo siento, pe...- le interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus labios, con una sonrisa le conteste:

-no pasa nada Goku, entramos?

**¿Como seguirá el primer dia de casados? En el siguiente capitulo**

**Gracias por leer. Un saludo a mi amiga Aldana por su cumpleaños, tambien fan de esta pareja... ¡Feliz cumple! Tequiero mucho (: **


	2. Déjate llevar

-no pasa nada Goku, entramos?- el asintió con la cabeza. Entramos... Era una casa preciosa, acogedora y perfecta para los dos. Tenía 2 habitaciones muy grandes, un baño muy pequeño pero lindo, una sala de estar (living) muy amplia y una cocina enorme, lo que más me gusto fue eso, la cocina. Amo cocinar, ahora mas sabiendo que le tendré que cocinar a mi esposo. Estoy muy feliz. Mire a Goku, también está muy asombrado por la casa.

-¿qué te parece Goku?- le pregunte, me miro sonriendo.

-Es muy linda, Milk.- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. - viviremos muy felices aquí- termino, también pensaba lo mismo. Pienso que seré muy feliz con Goku en esta casita.

-Lo se... ¿Quieres comer?- le pregunto al escuchar un rugido de su estómago producto del hambre.

-Sí, claro!- me contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien, primero yo me iré a cambiar... Porque no puedo cocinar asi- dije señalando el vestido, el asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunto inocentemente. Me puse nerviosa, ¿que pretende hacer? No, Goku no es así. Pero al fin y al cabo, es mi esposo. No puedo dar pretextos para que no lo haga... Me sonroje al instante- bueno, si tu quieres, claro- siguió con una mano en la nuca.

-Es…esta bi…bien- titubeo. Voy subiendo las escaleras, miro atrás Goku me sigue, ve que lo miro y me sonríe. Llegamos a la habitación, hay una cama matrimonial, un ropero gigante con un espejo grande, dos cómodas y muchas cosillas más, comunes en una habitación. Fui hacia el ropero donde estaba mi ropa, recogí unos pantalones verde claro, y un lindo kimono color rosado chicle. Miro a Goku, está sentado en la cama.

-Milk, ¿es verdad que vamos a dormir juntos? Es que Yamcha me lo dijo, pero no sé si es verdad...- dijo riendo nervioso, se ve que sus amigos le estuvieron hablando acerca del matrimonio, bueno…es un buen comienzo. Lo mire, y asentí con la cabeza

-Sí, así es Goku, los esposos duermen juntos- le conteste intentando bajarme el cierre del vestido al frente del espejo, me cuesta mucho, debido a que es viejo, era de mi madre y el cierre está un poco oxidado y cuesta bajarse, me estoy alterando... Tengo que prepararle la comida a mi esposo y este cierre no me deja sacarme el vestido y así cambiarme. Maldición, debe tener hambre, pobrecito.

-ah- me contesto nada mas, mirando hacia la ventana, luego puso su mirada en mi, viendo como yo me desesperaba por el cierre que no bajaba- ¿no baja?- negué con la cabeza- yo te ayudo- dijo levantándose de la cama acercándose a mí, me puse muy nerviosa... Pude ver por el espejo como se puso detrás de mi y tomo el cierre del vestido, sentí sus manos que tocaron mi espalda, me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, mire de nuevo al espejo y vi las mejillas de Goku que tomaron un color mas rojizo, las mías igual. Sentí como los dedos de Goku temblaban cuando tocaron mi piel, pude ver que estaba sonrojado y nervioso. Cuando por fin el cierre bajo, me sonroje muchísimo al saber que Goku me estaba mirando la espalda... Gracias a kami se fue a sentar de nuevo en la cama, si seguía parado cerca mío me ponía los pelos de punta. Empecé a bajarme el vestido, mira por el espejo, Goku me estaba viendo. Pero yo tenía que ser valiente, tenía que cambiarme, proseguí hasta que quede en ropa interior, mire de nuevo a Goku, ahora estaba mirando la ventana. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, me estaba poniendo el pantalón y escuche su voz...

-Eres muy bonita, Milk.- dijo sonrojado sin mirarme, con sus manos en la rodilla. Me sorprendió que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Goku, no es que fuera una chica fea pero pensé que me lo diría ahora, pero me agrado. Lo mire tiernamente, el puso su vista en mi y sonrió.

-Gracias Goku- le respondí muy feliz por el comentario de mi esposo.

Termine de cambiarme y le dije a Goku que le iría a preparar la cena...

-Bueno... Iré a preparar la cena, cámbiate, seguro te sientes incomodo con esa ropa, ¿verdad?- le pregunte.

-Si, Milk... Es muy incomoda jeje- me contesto estirando el cuello de la camisa

-Está bien, entonces bajare…en unos minutos tendrás la comida hecha Goku.- le dije caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Gracias...- comenta, le respondo con una sonrisa y baje para la cocina a prepararle la cena. Habré estado cocinando 30 minutos, me ha costado mucho hacerla, era muchísima comida pero lo hice... Tengo que acostumbrarme. Fui hasta nuestra habitación a buscarlo, me pareció raro que no haya bajado en media hora, cuando entre lo vi acostado en la cama durmiendo como un angelito, ya tenía puesto su infaltable traje de batalla que es ese Gi naranja con remera azul, pero no tenia puesto la parte superior de su Gi, es decir, estaba con el pantalón y la remera azul. Me acerque, me senté en la cama y le acaricie el rostro...

-Goku, cariño... Despierta- le susurre moviendolo para que reaccione. No funcionaba- vamos Goku, despierta- aumente el tono de mi voz,tampoco funciono, me queda un último recurso- GOKUUUUU!- grite fuertísimo, creo que hasta tembló la casa...

-Que…que pasa Milk?- dijo recién despierto pasándose las manos por los ojos. Me miro preocupado- ¿hay otro enemigo?- estaba agitado

-No, Goku no pasa nada, solo que ya está la cena- le conteste tocándole el pecho, calmándolo. Se sonrojo por esto. Saque mi mano enseguida- lo…lo siento- le dije levantándome de la cama pero la mano de Goku tomo mi brazo muy suavemente

-Siéntate- me susurro, acepte... No sé porque pero estaba nerviosa.- Milk, tu sabes que hoy antes de entrar te… te… ay como se dice...- me decía súper inquieto, ¿De que está hablando? ¿Del beso?

-¿Me besaste?- interrumpí

-¿Besar? Ah sí besar... Bueno yo…yo em, este... - ahh no lo decía, me pone los pelos de punta- ¿Por qué lo hice? - lo mire extrañada- eh NO, NO Quise decir eso es…em haber, a si! ¿Por qué lo quiero seguir haciendo?- mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y mis mejillas tomaron color carmesí.

-pues, no se...es que yo te amo y la gente que se ama se dan besos- esta situación se me esta yendo de las manos, me pone nerviosa, mejor cambio de tema- después te lo explicare Gokmpm- otra vez callada por los labios de mi esposo, esta vez corresponderé bien, siento como Goku se inclina más hacia a mí y yo me voy acostando en la cama. Me agarra de la nuca y profundiza mas el beso, siento como su lengua pasa por mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, que claro concedí, nos quedamos besando unos cuantos minutos cuando el estómago de mi Goku sonó de nuevamente, puse mis manos en su pecho y me separe, sus labios estaban rojos, quería seguir probándolos, pero tenía que comer, tiene hambre y como buena esposa tengo que alimentarlo, además ¿la comida? Debe estar enfriándose, bueno la calentare de nuevo... Goku me miro extrañado del porque nos separamos del apasionante beso que nos estábamos dando

-Tienes hambre- dije, el asintió con la cabeza - vamos a comer cariño- le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le daba un último beso. -Goku estas arriba mío- le dije juguetona, riendo.

-ah, lo siento jeje- dijo mientras se levantaba de mi. Amo a este hombre, también a su inocencia.

Bajamos a la cocina y él se sentó en comedor mientras yo le servía la comida caliente, el comía y yo lo miraba... Come como un salvaje... Pero me gusta. Yo comí un poco, esperaba que decía Goku de mi comida. Yo pienso que es algo primordial para el matrimonio, la comida. Me decepcionaría muchísimo que a Goku no le guste mi comida. Lo miraba con expectativa, ¿qué dirá? ¿Le gustara? El me miro y sonrió. Eso me dio esperanza.

-¿Tu no comes?- me pregunto con la boca llena.- está muy delicioso, cocinas muy bien Milk.- me dijo con una sonrisa. BIEN! Lo hice bien... Me auto-felicito. Ahora puedo comer tranquila.

-Gracias Goku, si ya como- le sonreí. Empecé a comer más. Goku tenía razón, estaba deliciosa la comida. Me alegro por ello. Después de unos minutos terminamos de comer. Empecé a recoger los platos, mientras Goku me mira. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me mire, a decir verdad me gusta. Ya era tarde, la noche se presento y hoy es nuestra noche de boda, pero...

-Goku... Tu sabes que en la noche de bodas... Em… los recién casados... Eh… a ver cómo te lo puedo explicar- le decía nerviosa mirando el piso, es muy complicado decirle a tu esposo lo que tenemos que hacer hoy- bueno, nosotros nos besamos, ¿verdad?- el asintió- bueno pero… los esposos hacen algo más que besarse...- seguí, ahora puse mi mirada en él, tenía cara de sorprendido, pero después cambio a alegre, me sorprendí por esto.

-Ah, si... Hacen... Eh, ¿cómo se dice? Hacen amor, o algo así...- pregunta inocente, yo quede quieta... ¿cómo lo sabía? Mi cara no cambiaba su sorpresa... Es decir, alguien se lo dijo.- ¿Milk, estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

-eh, s…si, oye, ¿cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte curiosa, ¿alguien se lo ha dicho?

-bueno, me lo contó Bulma- me dijo con una mano en la nuca. Entonces estuvo hablando con sus amigos sobre esto. Me alivie un poco, me cuesta y avergüenza mucho hablar de esto. A decir verdad, yo tampoco se mucho, yo nunca he estado con un hombre... Pero leí libros sobre esto. Miro a mi esposo...

-Milk... Eh… va…vamos a la habitación?- me pregunto nervioso, yo no supe que decir. Creo que temblaba de lo nerviosa que estaba. Acepte sin decir una palabra. Yo quería que mi noche de bodas fuera así, pero… ¿porque me pongo tan nerviosa? ¿Sera porque es mi primera vez? No lo sé. Llego a mi habitación y miro a mi esposo que llega después que yo, y lo veo tenso.

-Mi…Milk, he...mm... Bueno, no se... Si tu quieres po…podemos- lo veía muy nervioso, no me gusta verlo así, tal vez es mejor que esperemos, el tal vez no está preparado.

-Goku, si tú no quieres podemos esper…

-Porque yo si quiero- interrumpió mi esposo, sentándose en la cama- pero… yo no sé cómo, Bulma solo me dijo que me dejara llevar per…- me acerque a él y le plantee un beso en los labios

-es verdad Goku, tienes que dejarte llevar- le dije después del beso, el se acerco a mí y me abrazo... Luego del abrazo tomo mi cara y me dio un apasionante beso, creo que yo tendría que empezar a tomar la iniciativa ¿verdad? Mis manos bajaron por su espalda y llegaron al final de su remera la subí y con ayuda de él se la pude sacar, el me seguía besando. Besa muy bien. Sentía como torpemente sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mis caderas, puedo notar como la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos aumenta, pude percatar como una mano de Goku, intentaba tocar un poco mas... Me separe del beso y me saque el kimono, ahora estaba con el pantalón y mi ropa interior. Goku me quedo mirando con una sonrisa. Me abalance sobre él y empecé a besarlo. Gracias a kami los nervios desaparecieron. Creo que los de Goku también. Comencé a besarle el cuello y siento como la respiración de él y la mía van en aumento. Estoy arriba de la cadera de él y me percato de su excitación, sigo besándolo un rato mas y siento como una mano de mi esposo me toca un pecho. Mis manos pasan por sus bien formados abdominales y puedo escuchar un suave gemido de parte de Goku. Definitivamente algo que sobra es mi ahora molesto pantalón, me lo saco. Ahora si quedo completamente en ropa interior. No me avergüenza, creo que Goku también quiere sacarse el suyo. Caímos en la cama los dos en ropa interior. Goku se puso arriba mío y empezó a besarme el cuello. Siento como pasa su lengua por mi cuello. No pude aguantar que saliera un gemido de mí. Al escucharlo, Goku pega nuestros labios salvajemente, paso su mano por mis pechos, rompiendo mi sostén, dejando al aire estos. Mi esposo empezó a acariciarlos muy suavemente, mientras nos besábamos, sentí la necesidad de pasar a la "segunda fase". Mi mano, que estaba ocupada acariciando su espalda, se poso en la entrepierna de Goku, que estaba más que erecta, se metió debajo de su ropa interior y empezó a tocarlo. Goku, al sentir mi mano, se saco rápidamente su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo.

-Milk… no aguanto… no aguanto más…- lo escuche decir. Estaba muy agitado.

-déjate… llevar- le he vuelto a decir. Poso sus manos en mis caderas y lentamente bajo mi última prenda, dejándome a mí también desnuda. Nos miramos, sonreímos y nos volvemos a besar.

-Milk…- fue como una pregunta que me llame así. Preguntándome si podría…

-Si…- le conteste rápido y agitada. Después de esto, sentí como algo dentro de mí se metía. Fue suave y despacio, aunque no voy a mentir me ha dolido bastante, pero me las aguante. Pero cuando esa intensidad iba aumentando, no pude evitar empezar a gritar, llamarlo por su nombre, gemir. Creo que esto causaba que él lo hiciera más rápido. Era mi primera vez, la primera vez que me entregaba en cuerpo y alma a un hombre, al hombre que amo.

Sentí, después de unos largos minutos, como el cuerpo de Goku salía de mí y se acostaba al lado mío. No se escuchaba nada más que nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Estábamos muy cansados.

-Goku…te…amo- le dije acariciándole el rostro para luego poner mi cabeza en su pecho. Siento la mano de Goku que toca mi cabello...

-Yo también… Milk- dijo antes de caer en los brazos del cansancio y dormirse, lo quede mirando su rostro. Le di un pequeño beso "Dulces sueños cariño" pensé y lo acompañe quedándome también dormida.

**Fin del capitulo Nro 2 ¿Como seguirá la vida de esta hermosa pareja? Próximo capitulo (: Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Seguire actualizando :D Nos vemos, besos. **


	3. Hermosa Debilidad

**Holaaaaa! Bueno, primero DISCULPAS... PERDÓN... Si, tarde mucho en actualizar, no tengo mucho tiempo, y la falta de inspiración no ayuda mucho... Pero he aquí el capitulo 3 xD **

**Este capitulo es muy corto... pero lo compensare ;) **

El sol que reflejaba desde la ventana iluminando mi rostro me despertó. Estiró mis brazos para corroborar que mi esposo sigue dormido a mi lado. Toco su espalda caliente, lo miro. Esta durmiendo boca abajo, con sus cabellos revueltos. Parece un ángel durmiendo. Acaricio su rostro, veo como se mueve y se refriega los ojos.

-lo siento Goku, no era mi intención despertarte- le dije mientras me sentaba. Escucho un gran bostezo de parte de él.

-descuida, no pasa nada- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se escucho un rugido de su estomago.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- le pregunto. El solo responde con una sonrisa. Y se levanta dirigiéndose para la cocina

-GOKU, ¡ESTAS DESNUDO!- le grito tapándome la cara. Se ve que no se dio cuenta que no se había cambiado. Unos segundos después vuelve riendo con una mano en la nuca. No pude evitar que salga de mi una gran carcajada. Se empezó a vestir, también lo hice.

-de verdad, eres muy bonita Milk- me dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa, viéndome como me vestía.

-ay Goku, pero que cosas dices!- le respondí sonrojada y tapándome mi cara caliente con mis manos. - anda, ve a bañarte que yo preparare el desayuno.- le ordene. Al terminar de vestirme, me dirijo hacia la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a mi Goku.

Termine de prepararle y lo llame para que venga a desayunar. Nos sentamos a comer y bueno… el comiendo como siempre y yo mirándolo y comiendo.

-Milk, ¿entrenamos?- me pregunto estrechándome la mano, como si fuéramos a bailar. Yo no estaba segura. A decir verdad, yo amo las artes marciales, pero no me puedo comparar con la fuerza de Goku. Mire su rostro, siempre con una sonrisa plasmada en el. Asentí con la cabeza. Tome su mano y salimos afuera. El se quito su remera quedando en cuero. Me sonroje, verdaderamente tenia un cuerpo que muchas mujeres quisieran. Me siento afortunada de tener un hombre como Goku. Me miro, vi en su rostro que me invitaba a empezar el entrenamiento. Moví mi cabeza en afirmación. Y empecé con unos puñetazos y patadas. El los esquivaba con facilidad. Eso me decepciono un poco. ¿Y si Goku se aburría de mi por ser débil? Me enfade con ese pensamiento y empece a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de mis golpes. Vi como Goku se asombraba por esto y le costaba un poco mas esquivarlos. Estaba muy enojada conmigo misma. Goku tiene que estar con una mujer que sea fuerte como el. Sentía como cada esquive, me enojaba mas. Tenia mucha impotencia, mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo de ¿furia? ¿Vergüenza? No lo se. Pero en ese momento me odiaba. Goku noto eso y vi preocupación en el.

-Milk, ¿que te pasa?- me pregunto, alejándose de mi. Yo caí sentada en el pasto secándome las lágrimas. Goku se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Soy débil…- dije sollozando. Si, seguramente tendría vergüenza de tener una esposa con tan poca fuerza.

-¿eh?… pero que cosas dices Milk?- dice corriendo las lagrimas de mi mejilla, sentándose al lado mio.

-Admite que te da vergüenza tener una esposa débil.- le dije mirándole a los ojos, se veía confundido.

-Milk, tu no eres débil- negó con una sonrisa. - ya no llores, no me gusta que llores.

-¿de veras?- le pregunto. Yo soy mucho mas débil que el. Seguro lo dice para quedar bien conmigo. Debe pensar que soy una debilucha inservible.

-Claro que si, Milk- afirmo con una mano en la nuca. Sonreí, eso se ve que lo calmo. - a decir verdad, eres la mujer mas fuerte del mundo- dijo con seguridad. Eso me sorprendió, pero me gusto. Mis ojos brillaban de felicidad. Me gustaron mucho las palabras de mi esposo. Lo amo mucho a él.

-Gracias Goku…- le digo abrazándolo, el pasa su brazo por mi espalda y corresponde el abrazo. Me siento muy cómoda con mi esposo. Murmura algo que no logro entender. Lo miro a los ojos.- ¿dijiste algo cariño? - le pregunto sin de soltar el abrazo. El me mira sonrojado y niega con la cabeza.

-No… no he dicho nada- me dice algo nervioso. No le tome mucha importancia. Mi felicidad por el comentario acerca de ser la mujer mas fuerte del mundo me inunda el cuerpo.

-Te amo… Goku- le digo acariciándole el rostro y acercándome a este. El se apresura por llegar antes al mio, y los dos nos fundimos en un hermoso beso.

Un mes después:

Las cosas con mi Goku, no han cambiado mucho, a decir verdad, me gusta que siempre sea cariñoso y inocente. Sus curiosidades, sus preguntas eran cosas que me llenaban de vida en contestarle. Salíamos de paseo por toda la Montaña Paoz, en verdad es muy grande el lugar en donde vivo. Entrenábamos. Todos los jueves después de almorzar íbamos a el lago que se encuentra a pocos kilómetros de casa. Nos sentamos y mirábamos el agua. Hablábamos sobre las aventuras de el. Me moleste un poco al saber que pasaba mucho tiempo con esa muchacha Bulma. Pero mi esposo siempre me hacia sentir bien, respondiéndome que Bulma estaba con Yamcha y que el quiere estar solo conmigo. Me sonroje al recordar a Yamcha. Yamcha era el muchacho que cuando era niña me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi. Goku noto eso y me lo pregunto. Le conté lo que había pasado antes que fuéramos a buscar al Maestro Roshi. Vi como su rostro cambio de una linda sonrisa a un ceño fruncido. ¿Que le sucede? Me pregunte… me di cuenta que tenia celos. Le pregunte:

-Goku, ¿estas celoso?- mirándolo a los ojos mientras el tiraba una piedra al lago.

-¿Que es estar celoso?- me pregunto inocente. Me caí para atrás. ¡Ay Goku, tu y tus preguntas!

-estar celoso es no querer que nadie se acerque a lo que es tuyo, también es sentir inseguridad de que alguien te lo quite.- le explique. Me miro asombrado.- pero tu no tienes que preocuparte cariño, yo siempre voy a estar contigo- le dije poniendo mi mejilla sobre la de el.

-claro porque tu eres mía y no de Yamcha- dijo con inocencia. Sonreí por eso. "Goku, tu nunca cambiaras" pensé mientras acariciaba su alborotado cabello

-Claro que si, Goku, siempre seré tuya.- el me miro con una sonrisa. Paso su mano sobre mi espalda y me atrajo mas hacia el. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Nos quedamos mirando el lago por varios minutos. Después Goku rompió el silencio.

-Milk, ¿quien es mas fuerte, Yamcha o yo?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Reí, sigue insistiendo en lo de Yamcha. -quiero que me conteste con la verdad- dijo.

-Ay Goku, tu siempre seras el mas fuerte para mi- le dije. - no importa si te superen o no, para mi siempre seras el mas fuerte. Ademas, mírate - le dije tocando los músculos de los brazos- eres muy fuerte, nadie puede superarte.-

-Gracias Milk…- terminamos el dialogo y nos dedicábamos a ver el hermoso paisaje que nos brindaba la Montaña Paoz, como todos los jueves.

**Bueno hasta ahi el capitulo 3 , lose es cortito... Pero hoy también subo el capitulo 4.**

**Ya paso un mes de casado... ¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo? Pista: UNA GRAN NOTICIA**

**Ya se deben dar cuenta *-* Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Besos y dejen sus reviews :D que me animan mucho ! **

**También**** agradezco a Haaruuhiii, bulmar, Guest, y a Carolucha... GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Me dan ánimos para seguir... :D **

**BESOS... (: **


	4. La Gran Noticia

**Bueno aquí les traigo el Capitulo 4 xD **

**Síntomas****... síntomas... (: Lean y dejen sus comentarios! **

**Ah, me olvidaba... Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino al Gran Akira Toriyama! **

Hoy me desperté un poco mareada. No le di mucha importancia, tengo que preparar el desayuno. Me dirigía a la cocina cuando sentí que todo se desvanecía… desde ese momento no recuerdo mas que sucedió.

Siento como vuelvo en si. Abro los ojos, y veo el techo de mi habitación. Me duele un poco la cabeza, siento un paño mojado en mi frente. Trato de levantarme. Veo a mi esposo Goku, que llega a el cuarto con una bandeja de comida.

-Milk, ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta preocupado. - te encontré desmayada en la cocina, me preocupe mucho- me dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en la cama.

-No, no es nada Goku, seguro se me hará bajado la presión.- le contesto. - ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?- le pregunto levantándome de la cama, obviamente esa comida que trajo no lo llenara en nada a mi Goku.

-No, claro que no. Tu te quedaras en cama… yo ya desayune, aquí te traje tu desayuno.- dijo con una sonrisa. Me enternecí con lo que hizo. Siempre quise que mi esposo me trajera el desayuno en la cama.

-Gracias Goku…- le agradecí.

-No es nada…- me contesto con su pose de mano en la nuca- Milk… me preocupaste mucho…- se veía muy preocupado de verdad.

-Lo siento mucho…- me sentí mal por preocupar a mi esposo. Agarre una manzana y le di un mordisco.

-Llame a tu padre, no despertabas y me desespere- dijo mirando el suelo. Sentí un sabor desagradablemente horrible en mi boca. Me dio unas ganas impresionante de vomitar. Tape mi boca con mi mano y me dirigí corriendo al baño. Logre percibir que Goku venia tras mio. Llegue al baño y cerré la puerta dejando a mi esposo del otro lado.

-Milk… ¿que te sucede?- oía que me preguntaba. No podía contestarle, estaba entretenida mente vomitando. El sudor se reflejaba en mi frente y cuello. Allí me encontraba yo, arrodillada frente al retrete. No sabia que rayos me pasaba. Primero me desmaye en la cocina, y ahora por comer una simple manzana me siento como si hubiese comido un millón de tortas de chocolate. ¿Acaso no sera que…? ¡No puede ser! Este mes no me ha venido el periodo. Náuseas, mareos… todo lleva a un simple y a la vez complicado punto. ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Estuve hundida en mis pensamientos por un largo tiempo, algunos eran interrumpidos por náuseas. Ya no escuchaba lo que gritaba Goku desde el otro lado de la puerta. Las náuseas empezaron a disminuir y decidí levantarme y salir a comprobar de lo que pienso sea real. Tendría que comprar un test de embarazo. Y si es verdad, ¿como se lo tomaría Goku? Seguramente se pondría muy feliz. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Estaba muy feliz! ¿Y si solo son equivocaciones mías? ¿Y si no estoy embarazada? Tengo que hacerme el test rápido. Salí del baño. Vi a Goku sentado en el piso esperando a que saliera. Apenas me vio se levanto. Lo mire a los ojos, se ve preocupado.

-Goku… tengo que ir a la farmacia, ahora!- le dije ansiosa.

-¿que?- dijo-¿Estas enferma o algo? deberías ir al medic…- interrumpí dándole la noticia

-Creo que estoy embarazada…- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿que?- dice muy confundido.

-Vamos a ser padres…- el quedo como en shock, lo mire sorprendida, ¿Goku no quería formar una familia? Sentí una opresión gigante en el pecho. Sentía que me desmayaría devuelta.- Goku vamos a tener un hijo…- le dije, quería ver su expresión. Era de asombro, luego cambia por una sonrisa incomparable.

-¿De…de enserio? ¿Voy a ser padre?- pregunto, asentí con la cabeza- ¡Voy a ser padre! - grito con felicidad. Me emocioné mucho, pero deberíamos estar bien seguros.

-Goku, debemos comprobarlo, tenemos que ir a comprar el test de embarazo a la farmaci…- no me dejaron terminar debido a que Goku me toma en sus brazos y salimos afuera.

-NUBE VOLADORAAA!- grito mi esposo. La nube amarilla llego al instante. Goku se subió en ella y me coloco arriba de su regazo.- A LA CIUDAD NUBE…- le ordeno Goku. La nube iba a una velocidad impresionante. Eso me mareaba un poco, a decir verdad me mareaba muchísimo. Apreté el brazo de mi esposo, este se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía- Mas lento nube- le pidió. Empecé a notar la cuidad, la nube nos dejo a pocos metros de la calle donde se hallaba la farmacia, bajamos de ella y nos apresuramos por llegar a la farmacia. Para nuestra desgracia había mucha gente en esta. Yo me quede afuera tomando aire, mientras Goku entro adentro a comprar el test. Después de pocos minutos, cosa que me sorprendió debido a que había demasiadas personas, mi esposo sale con una bolsita en sus manos, me toma de nuevo en sus brazos y llama a la nube voladora sin importarle que la gente lo mire como un loco maniático gritándole al cielo. Me reí por eso. Al instante llega la nube y nos subimos. Vi la sonrisa en el rostro de mi Goku. Se nota que se alegro por la noticia. Ojalá que sea cierto que seremos padres. Me sentiría muy mal, si esto fuera una falsa alarma. Se me rompería el corazón al ver a Goku decepcionado. Mientras pensaba, me di cuenta que llegamos a casa. Vi el automóvil de mi padre, seguramente estará adentro esperándome. Goku me bajo y me acompaño hasta adentro, allí sentado estaba mi padre, cuando me vio se paro de la silla.

-hola papá- le dije así sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba mirando las instrucciones del test, corrí hacia el baño. Hice todo lo que pedían las instrucciones. Espero los 5 minutos que tengo que esperar para saber los resultados. No puedo evitar llorar de felicidad. ¿Estaré embarazada? ¿Seré madre? ¿Le podre dar la posibilidad a Goku de ser padre? Miro el test. Mi corazón empieza a latir fuerte. Siento una alegría inmensa dentro de mi. Tenia ganas de llorar, gritar, reír de felicidad. Mis dudas fueron resueltas. Si. Si, estaba embarazada. Si, seria madre. Si, le doy la posibilidad de ser padre a Goku. Me siento la mujer mas feliz del mundo. ¡Seré madre! ¡Tendré la familia que siempre quise! Hoy definitivamente, a pesar de mareos y náuseas, es el mejor día de mi vida.

Salgo del baño y me encuentro con Goku y mi padre esperándome y levantándose al instante.

-Milk… ¿Y?- me pregunta con felicidad

-Hija, ¿Que te sucede? ¿Estas enferma?- me pregunta mi padre, pude ver que Goku no le ha dicho nada, eso me tranquiliza, quería hacerlo yo.

-Si, estoy embarazada!- digo estallando en lágrimas y abrazando a mi esposo. Escucho un "¿QUEE?" de mi padre. Siento como Goku me abraza con mas fuerzas.

-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Milk…- oí decir a mi esposo. Puedo sentir como mi hombro se humedece, por lágrimas ¿Goku esta llorando? No se lo iba a preguntar, le incomodaría. Vi a mi padre en shock, eso me hizo sonreír. - te amo- escuche a Goku. Sus palabras me llegan al corazón. No podía dejar de llorar. Era incomparable la felicidad que tenia.

-Te amo mucho mas, Gokmpm- mi esposo me callo con sus hermosos besos. Me besaba con tanta felicidad. Amo esos besos. Lo amo a el y amo al hijo o hija que vamos a tener. - Go…ku…esta…mi…pa…dre…- le decía entre beso. Se separo sonrojado con una mano en su cabeza mirando a mi papá, rió nerviosamente.

-Milk, hija…¿es verdad que seras madre?- me pregunta sin parpadear mi padre. Asiento con la cabeza mientras me seco las lagrimas. Mi padre corre hacia mi y me levanta, da giros de felicidad.- ¡Milk, SERÉ ABUELO!- veo que esta situación llena de alegría a las personas que mas amo.- ¡Tendré un nietecito! - a mi padre también se le empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Estaba muy feliz. Este niño o niña traerá mucha alegría a esta casa. Miro a Goku, estaba sentado en una silla. Se notaba pensativo, pero siempre con su sonrisa. Me alegre por él. Me alegro por mi nueva familia.

Hoy papá se queda a comer, hice un gran banquete por esta hermosa noticia. Comimos todos muy alegres. Mi padre y yo hablábamos cosas sobre lo que íbamos a hacer con mi hijo o hija. Nombre, cosas que les compraríamos, muchas cosas mas. Profesión, si... lo se es muy temprano para ello, pero desde niño lo haré estudiar para que sea un gran investigador o investigadora. Goku nos miraba como discutíamos, se ve que no entendía nada.

-Goku, ¿tu de que sexo quieres que sea?- le pregunte mientras el comía. El me miro muy seriamente y se levanto de la mesa como si fuera a decir algo importante. Mi padre y yo nos sorprendimos por esto

-¿Que es sexo?- pregunto con su pose. Nos caímos para atrás con mi padre. Algunos platos volaron por nuestra caida.

Nos miramos con mi padre.- Goku, sexo significa si es niño o niña!- le dije mientras me sentaba. El pareció entender, porque soltó una gran sonrisa.

-Ah con que era eso… Va a ser niño- dijo muy convencido. Me asombre por su seguridad. Le pregunto:

-¿Y porque tan seguro?- me mira con una expresión de desentender.

-No lo se, solo quiero que sea hombre para que lo entrene.- Dijo, ahogue un grito… ¿Quiere entrenar a mi bebe? Claro que no, el estudiara.

-¿Qué… quieres que entrene artes marciales?- Goku asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué se enfrente a monstruos? ¿Qué un día para el otro no lo tenga? Claro que no entrenara! El será un buen investigador…- le dije levantándome de la mesa.

Un "glup" se escucho de Goku, asintió. Me quede mas tranquila. Igual falta mucho para que nazca. Para que lo tenga en mis brazos. Quedan 9 meses…

**Bueno, aqui finaliza el capitulo 4, espero que les haya gustado :) Dejen sus reviews... Nos leemos luego, BESOS. **


	5. La Dulce Espera

**Bueno, acá esta el Capitulo 5 :) Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. **

**La Dulce Espera**

En el segundo mes, mis mareos y vómitos no pasaban desapercibido en mis mañanas. Igual, siempre tenia a mi Goku cuidándome. Él siempre trataba de complacerme en todo lo que necesito. A veces me pasaba de la raya, pidiéndole a las dos de la mañana que quería sandía sin semilla que solamente había en la montaña. Mi padre me iba a visitar seguido. Siempre traía esos ricos pasteles que en la cuidad vendían. Yo sola me los comía. A decir verdad, mi apetito creció considerablemente. Se podía comparar con el de mi Goku. También me ganaba el cansancio. Era muy común verme acostada en la cama, con mucha comida alrededor. Goku siempre me acompañaba en esto. Todas las tardes dormíamos en el jardín, en el gran árbol. Hoy me desperté con náuseas como siempre, ya se me esta haciendo costumbre. Eran las 7 de la mañana, si…muy temprano. Hoy por primera vez iré al médico a realizar mi primera ecografía. Goku seguía durmiendo lo desperté como siempre lo despertaba:

-¡Goku la comida esta lista!- le decía en su oído. Él rápidamente abrió los ojos para encontrarme a mi, me miro y sonrió. - Vamos, levántate y vístete que hoy tenemos que ir al médico.- me miro con desconcierto.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Al médico? ¿Estamos enfermos?- me pregunto con una mano en la mandíbula. Me enfurecí, ¿Acaso ya se olvido que vamos al médico para ver a nuestro bebe por primera vez? Pase mi mano sobre mi sien y le respondí tratando de tener paciencia:

-No Goku, vamos al médico a realizar la ecografía…-

-¿Que es…?

-Para ver a el bebe- le respondí, ya sabia la pregunta.- ¿No recuerdas que hace 4 días que te lo voy diciendo?

-Lo siento Milk, lo olvide…- dijo apenado rascándose la cabeza.

-No importa, ve a cambiarte que yo preparo el desayuno.- le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-Milk…- escuche decir a Goku

-¿Si?- le dije mirándolo. Estaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Por qué ya no me das besos?- me pregunta inocente. Es verdad, hace días que no le doy un beso de buenos días o un beso de buenas noches. Con todo este tema del embarazo, no le estuve prestando mucha atención a mi esposo.

-Lo siento Goku, es verdad…- le dije acercándome y sentándome en la cama.- lo que pasa es que con el embarazo estoy pensando todo el día en nuestro bebe- le digo tocándome la panza, me acerco a el y le doy un beso. Él me agarra de la espalda y me abraza pegando mi cuerpo con el suyo, sin despegar el beso. Reí por dentro. Tenia muchas ganas de estar con él, pero tenia cita con el médico en dos horas. Puse mis manos en su pecho y me separe.

-Lo siento cariño, tenemos que ir al medico…- pero él no hacia caso, empezó a besarme el cuello. Si seguía así, yo me quedaría con el y no iría a realizar la ecografia. Tenia que pararlo.- b…basta Goku, det…detente- le decía entrecortada. Agarre su rostro y lo puse muy cerca del mio- después de la cita, seguimos- le di un pequeño beso- ¿Si?- le pregunte con un guiño de ojo.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a levantarse. Me dirigí hacia la cocina a prepararle el desayuno. Terminamos de comer y busque capsula que me había regalado mi padre, de esta salio un lindo auto blanco. No íbamos en la nube porque me mareaba muchísimo. Después de unos 45 minutos de viaje llegamos al hospital. Encapsule el auto y entramos. Había mucha gente. Esperamos 5 minutos cuando salio el medico y llamo:

-Milk Son…- me pare y tome la mano de mi Goku. Entramos al consultorio. El medico era un hombre muy alto y si se podría decir guapo. Cabello castaño y ojos azules. Igual, no es mi tipo, a mi solamente miro a mi esposo que es el mas hermoso. Me miro y sonrió- Hola linda, Son Milk ¿Verdad?- asentí sonrojada, mire a mi esposo y me miro con el ceño fruncido. Sabia que le pasaba. -Recuéstate en la cama- mire la camilla, estaba un poco alta, creo que me costara un poco subir- ¿puedes? Deja que te ayude- dijo amablemente el medico acercándose. Pero alguien se le adelanto.

-No, no es necesario, yo la ayudo- le dijo Goku tomándome fácilmente en sus brazos, para asombro del medico.

-Esta bien empecemos…- dijo el castaño sacando una libreta. -¿Cuantos meses de embarazo?

-2 meses- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bien, dos meses…- repetía anotando.- bueno primero Felicitaciones...- dice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le agradecí sonriente. Mire a mi esposo que estaba sentado en una silla- Goku…- susurre.

-Eh… si, Gracias.- dijo secamente. De verdad desconocía a este Goku. Se veía molesto.

-Disculpe doctor, mi esposo se levanto de mal humor hoy…- le dije tratando de que me creyera.

-Ya veo…- dice el medico sin darle importancia. -una pregunta, ¿cuantos años tienes?- me pregunta.

-19, ¿por que?

-Vaya, eres muy joven, no solo curiosidad- dijo mirándome a mi y a Goku.- Bueno empecemos, bien linda, quítate la blusa. - dijo mientras buscaba el gel para esparcirlo en mi abdomen. Vi como mi esposo se levantaba.

-¿Queeeeee? ¿Porque tiene que hacer eso?- dijo.

-Cálmate Goku…- trate de calmarlo.

-No se preocupe señor Son, solo voy a pasarle este gel- dijo mostrandole el gel- en el abdomen de la señorita para ver como esta su hijo o hija.- explico.

-¿Con eso puede ver a mi hijo?- le pregunto asombrado mi esposo.

-Asi es.- le confirmo el medico. Me saque la blusa y me avergonzó un poco. Goku se acerco a mi y me sonrió. Era la primera vez que veríamos a nuestro bebe. El medico se acerco y coloco el gel en mi barriga. Esta helado. Me estremecí en el contacto. Puso una maquinita para esparcir el gel y de ella se veía en el monitor a mi hijo. Estuvo dos minutos viendo el monitor y moviendo el aparato, al parecer no podía verlo. Me asuste por eso. -¡Aquí esta!- dice el doctor con felicidad. Me sobresalte, mire hacia el monitor. No se podía distinguir bien. Pero eso lo sabia, recién estaba de 7 semanas de embarazo.

-¿en…en donde esta?- pregunto con curiosidad Goku.

-Ve ahí- dijo señalando apenas un pequeñísimo bulto- ese es su hijo o hija. ¿Ven eso que se mueve?- asentí con la cabeza, había algo que se movía- eso son sus palpitaciones, es decir su corazón.- terminó de explicarnos el medico. Estaba muy emocionada, se me caían las lagrimas. Goku pasó sus manos por mis mejillas húmedas. Sonrió y me dio un beso. Estaba muy feliz, al igual que yo.-Vean esto- dijo el doctor- esos son sus ojos- dijo señalando donde había dos pequeños puntitos que ello seria sus ojos. Estaba muy emocionada. El doctor apago el monitor, me saco el aparato y me dio una toalla para sacarme el gel. Mientras me secaba, el doctor nos explicaba- bueno señorita Son, tiene un bebe sano. Sus palpitaciones son de 150 por minuto, eso esta perfecto. El embrión mide 12 mm, perfecto. Y pesa 0,65 gramos, perfecto.- con mi esposo quedamos sorprendidos ¿Como podía saber eso con solo mirar el monitor?

Salimos del hospital con algunas consejos de parte del doctor. Llegamos a casa, quise recostarme un momento, estaba muy cansada. Llegue a la habitación, tire mi bolso y me tire en la cama, Goku se quedo encapsulando el auto. Cerré mis ojos, pensaba en el bebe. Está sano. Me sentía muy feliz. Este es mi mejor momento.

-Milk…¿Estas dormida?- escuche a Goku entrar al cuarto.

-No, estoy despierta…- dije sin abrir los ojos. Siento el peso de Goku sobre mi. Abro los ojos y encuentro a Goku con una sonrisa de costado.

-¿me vas a dar lo que prometiste?- dijo dándome besos en el cuello. Me estremecía en cada beso. Solté una risa y puse mis manos en su pecho separándome de el. Lo saque de arriba mio y me levante de la cama con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-Mi…Milk… ¿Que haces?- dice Goku verdaderamente sorprendido.

Voy lentamente hacia la puerta y me doy vuelta a ver a mi marido que trataba de entender el porque de esta reacción. Le guiño el ojo y cierro la puerta que este dejo abierta. Voy hasta el, que me espera con una sonrisa, y me abalanzo sobre el dándole besos en todas partes; boca, cuello, brazo, pecho, rostro….

Ya estoy en el 4to mes, fuimos de nuevo al médico. Mi bebe ya no es mas embrión, sino feto. En la ecografia pude ver como mi hijo se forma. Vi su boca, que se cerraba y abría. Me emocione mucho. También pude observar como crecieron sus ojos. Antes apenas eran dos puntitos, ahora crecieron. Algo que me llamo muchísimo la atención es que le están apenas creciendo sus extremidades. Según el médico mide 11 cm y pesa 100 g. Esta vez también me acompaño Goku, para después entrenar. El doctor me dijo que la próxima vez que vaya a la revisacion, me prepare para saber el sexo del bebe. Me emociono mucho. Parecería ayer cuando me entere que estaba embarazada. Y ahora, con una apenas notable barriga. Yo estoy muy feliz por ello. Yo, bueno yo sufrí varios cambios desde ese entonces, me siento considerablemente cansada, como muchísimo, habré aumentado unos 2 kg. Lo único bueno es que las sufridas nauseas y vómitos desaparecieron. Algo que también me incomoda en este momento es el sostén. Mis pechos crecieron considerablemente. Ninguno de mis sostenes me caben. Ahora mismo iré a comprar unos mas grandes. Goku se ofreció a acompañarme, cosa que respondí que no se preocupara que siguiera entrenando. Le di un beso y me fui directo a la cuidad. Después de un día de compras. Volví hacia mi hogar. Cuando llegue, note que Goku no estaba afuera entrenando. Entre a la casa, puse las compras en la mesa. Y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, nadie. No había nadie. Empece a preocuparme. Mi preocupación desapareció cuando escuche abrirse la puerta del baño. Salio con una toalla en la cintura.

-ah hola Milk, ya llegaste…- dijo subiendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto.

-Hola- le respondí.

Minutos después salio, ya vestido, de la habitación. -Y, ¿Como te fue? - pregunto sentándose en el sofá. Fui hasta allí y me recosté poniendo mis piernas en el regazo de mi esposo. Estaba bastante cansada.

-Bien- le contesto cerrando los ojos. -Vi mucha ropita para bebe, compre algunos conjuntos amarillos, porque todavía no sabemos si es niña o niño- le comente - ademas compre algunos sostenes, dado que ya no me entran o alguien los rompe- le dije con una mirada fulminante, para luego reír.

-jeje, bueno… son difícil de sacar- dijo con una mano en la cabeza. - mira Milk, te esta creciendo la panza- dijo mi Goku tocándome el ya crecido abdomen.

-Es verdad…- le dije con una sonrisa.- el tiempo pasa rápido, ya quisiera tenerlo entre mis brazos. - dije conmocionada. Goku asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Hoy me desperté muy temprano. Son las 6:15 de la mañana, no pude dormir mucho. Estoy muy emocionada. Hoy ya tengo 25 semanas de embarazo. Mi panza se muestra notablemente. Con algunos dolores de espalda me levante a preparar un buen desayuno. Veo que Goku duerme plácidamente. Me levanto de la cama y me cambio.

Salí para la cocina. Abro las cortinas y veo que el sol apenas esta saliendo. Empece a preparar el desayuno. Alrededor de una hora cocinando, con un "descanso" de 15 minutos acostada en el sofá, me dirijo a despertar a mi esposo. Después de unos segundos los dos bajamos a desayunar.

-Goku, ¿no estas emocionado por saber si sera niño o niña?- le dije mientras comía.

-Si, aunque estoy seguro que será niño- dijo.

Después de unos minutos comiendo, salimos directamente hacia la cuidad, luego del recorrido entramos directamente al hospital. Llegamos bastante temprano, estábamos ansiosos por saber el sexo del bebe. Para nuestra suerte, fuimos los primero en atender. Pase con Goku al consultorio encontrándome con el medico. Me senté en la camilla.

-Vaya, como creció esa barriga!- exclamo el doctor. - veamos- dijo fijándose en una computadora- estas en el sexto mes y hoy se muestra el sexo ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza. -bueno, a ver… acuéstate y ya sabes lo demás…- dijo mirando a Goku. Me reí mientras me sacaba la blusa. Me acosté en la camilla y el doctor puso el gel en mi abdomen y empezó la búsqueda. Varios minutos después el medico se sobresalto, eso me asusto un poco.

-¿Que…que pasa?- le pregunto.

-ehh… creo que hay un error- dice con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Queeee? ¿Que le pasa a mi bebe?- grite, seguramente lo habrá escuchado todo el hospital.

-Tiene algo raro, como…como si tuviera una cola.- explica. Miro muy preocupada a Goku y este esta con una sonrisa. ¿Que rayos estaba sonriendo? ¿Acaso no escucho que su hijo tiene un problema? Goku se acerca a mi y me planta un beso en la frente.

-¿Y? ¿Cual es el problema? Yo también tenia colita.- dice inocentemente. ¿Como lo había olvidado? Goku cuando era niño también tenia cola… eso me dejo mas tranquila. Pude deducir que la cola era hereditaria. Miro al medico con una sonrisa. Escucho que susurra "que pareja mas extraña". Pero no me importo.

-¿Y puede saber el sexo?- le pregunto. Me mira y se vuelve a fijar en el monitor.

Después de unos minutos- que suerte que tienen, pude deducir el sexo del bebe- dice el medico. - me costo un poco debido a que…ejem, la cola tapaba. Bueno, los felicito señores serán padre de un hermoso niño- dijo estrechándole la mano a mi esposo. Quede sorprendida. ¡Seré madre de un niño! Que feliz estoy. Miro a Goku, el no esta tan sorprendido. El sabia que iba a ser un niño. Viene hacia a mi y me da un beso en los labios.- ejem,- interrumpe el doctor.- miren se esta chupando el dedo- dice. Pude verlo en el monitor. Me enternecí con esa imagen.- bueno, sus signos vitales están perfectos.- me dio la toalla. Y empezó a anotar los datos.- altura: 29 cm, peso: entre 750 y 800 g. Muy bien señores. El bebe esta en perfectas condiciones. Durante esta etapa empezara a moverse. Y también su audición esta perfecta, así que cantenle, hablenle que el los escucha- dijo con una sonrisa. Termine de secarme, me puse la blusa y agarre mi bolso.

-Muchas gracias Doctor- agradecí con una reverencia. Agarre la mano de mi Goku y me despedí- Adiós- Goku también se despidió con un estrecho de mano. Salimos del hospital. Creo que esta de mas decir que le pedí, bueno obligue a Goku a comprar ropa para bebe. Todo lo que sea color celeste y amarillo agarraba. Veía que el pobre de Goku iba detrás mio como una mula con todas las bolsas. Pero el tenia fuerza, podía aguantar. Llegamos a casa y me acosté en el sillón, estaba exhausta. Goku entra y cierra la puerta. Va al refrigerador y busca agua.

-Milk, ¿quieres algo de beber?- me pregunta.

-Si cariño- le contesto. Viene hacia a mi y se sienta en el piso frente al sofá. Me da el agua, que me la tomo de un solo sorbo. Goku mira mi barriga. Siento como algo se mueve dentro de mi. ¡Es mi bebe! Me emociono mucho.- ¡Mira Goku, se esta moviendo!- le digo a mi esposo. El abre los ojos.

-¿Quee? A ver…- dice posando su mano. Justo cuando puso su mano, mi bebe me dio una patadita.

-¿Sentiste eso?- le pregunto.

-Si, si Milk, el se movió. Siento una presencia, siento su ki. Va a ser muy fuerte.- dijo ahora posando su oreja en mi panza. Reí al ver la cara que tenia con la boca entreabierta.

-Háblale- le dije acariciando su alborotado pelo.

-¿que?- dijo levantando la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos.

-Si, háblale, el doctor dijo que te escucha.- respondí acariciándole el rostro.

-A ver…- dijo volviendo su mirada a mi panza. - eh… hola bebe, yo soy Goku, tu papa- dijo mirando atentamente, me dio muchísima ternura esta imagen.- cuando seas grande vas a ser muy fuerte. Estoy feliz de ser papá- dijo posando sus manos en mi barriga- eh… mama es muy linda, cuando nazcas te vas a enamorar de ella.- reí con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Ay Goku…- dije secándome las lagrimas.

-vas a ser un niño muy fuerte- dijo posando su oreja - mira Milk, se esta moviendo- me dice pongo mi mano en mi panza y veo que se mueve mucho. A pesar de que me duele un poco, estoy feliz de esta hermosa situación.

-Si, se esta moviendo, te escucho, nuestro bebe te escucho!- le dije abrazándolo. El correspondió mi abrazo después de unos minutos, el se separo y le dio un beso a nuestro bebe. Ese beso en mi barriga quedara marcado para siempre.

* * *

Estaba en la semana nro 33 de mi embarazo. Me la paso durmiendo. Goku a veces me acompaña y a veces no. Siempre esta entrenando afuera. Eso no me importa. El siempre quiere ser mas fuerte. ¿Quien era yo para impedírselo? Estaba recostada sobre mi cama leyendo una revista de embarazada. Dice que en el 8vo mes (en el que estoy ahora) empezara a darme algunas pequeñas contracciones, pero que no me preocupe, que solamente son para avisar de que esta cerca el momento del nacimiento. El bebe ya se dio vuelta en posición fetal hacia abajo.

Me encanta hablarle a mi hijo. Le digo como es la vida. Le cuento algunas historias de su padre. Le hablo de la familia que va a tener. De su abuelo. También le canto. Mi bebe se mueve muchísimo. Y duele bastante. Empezó a dolerme la espalda, necesito unos masajes urgentes. En la revista dice que con un aceite o crema con un buen masaje el dolor desaparece.

-GOKUUUU!- le grito desde la ventana de nuestro cuarto.

-¡Hay voy!- me responde entrando a la casa. Cuando llega a nuestra habitación se sienta en la cama y me pregunta- ¿Que sucede Milk?

-me duele mucho la espalda, ¿me puedes dar unos masajes?- le pregunte acariciándole el rostro. Asintió con una sonrisa.- pero trae esa crema que esta alli- le dije señalando la cómoda, fue hasta allí y puso en su mano un poco de la crema y empezó a masajearme los hombros. Se sentía genial.

-acuéstate- me dijo al parar de masajear los hombros. Hice lo que me pidió y empezó a masajearme la espalda. Era estupendo. Sentía como todos los nudos desaparecían. Mientras Goku hacia su trabajo, yo pensaba: faltaban 3 semanas para tener a mi bebe en mis brazos. Estaba muy ansiosa, pero al mismo tiempo asustada. ¿Dolerá? ¿Seré una buena madre? Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba que Goku me estaba hablando.

-…esfera del dragón de mi abuelo- decía mientras me daba toquecitos en la espalda.

-lo siento Goku, no te estaba escuchando, ¿decías algo?- le pregunte.

-no importa.- dice pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre mi espalda. ¡Ay que bueno es Goku en eso! Empieza a masajear mas fuerte como si fuera una masa. Eso empezó a dolerme un poco, pero me descontractura.

-Ahh…si, así… sigue así… Goku…ah,- decía de placer. Siento que Goku deja de masajearme. Lo miro y me mira sonrojado.

-Oye Milk, no hagas eso, provocas que….- dice sonrojado mirando su entrepierna.

-lo siento cariño no fue mi intención, jeje… lo que sucede es que eres muy bueno es esto.- le dije cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ah si?- dijo con una sonrisa de costado.

-Aja- le respondo, siento que se me están cerrando los parpados. Tenia mucho sueño y el masaje de Goku me dormía mas. Me estaba durmiendo, escucho que Goku habla muy seductoramente, pero el sueño me gana y caigo en los brazos del sueño. Lo ultimo que escucho es…

-¿Milk?

**Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo. Dejando a Goku con las ganas, jeje.**

** Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Dejen su review, me alegra leerlos :) Nos vemos. Besos.**

**Ah... El capitulo 6 será, bueno... ustedes saben, sobre el nacimiento del 1er hijo de Goku :) **

**Pd: perdón por la tardanza. D:**

**Adiós****, Besos. **


	6. Bienvenido Son Gohan

**HOLA XD aca esta el Capitulo 6 (: Perdon por la tardanza D: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

**Bienvenido Son Gohan.**

Estaba colgando la ropa que recién había lavado. Me movía con mucha dificultad. Tener que llevar todo el día unos 3 kilos no es nada fácil. Mi barriga esta muy dura. Ya era fecha del nacimiento, pero todavía no era el momento. Todavía no se había presentado una fuerte contracción. En verdad, si. Hace 3 días estaba cocinando y siento como una contracción grande se presenta. Goku me lleva rápido al hospital. Pero fue una falsa alarma. Ahora Goku se fue a el bosque a buscar unas leñas. Al agacharme para sujetar una remera de Goku, una fuerte punzada me hace gritar. Poso mi mano en mi panza. Empiezo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Nunca me dolió tanto. Se me caían las lágrimas.

—¡GOKUUUUU!— gritaba arrodillada en el pasto agarrándome la barriga. Después de unos segundos veo que desde el bosque Goku viene corriendo.

—Milk… ¿Que sucede?— pregunta agitado.

—El… bebe…— le digo sacándome las lágrimas.

—¿Que? ¿Que le pasa al bebe?— dice. ¿No se da cuenta?

—¡Que esta por nacer!— le grito.

—¡Ay, eh… a ver…!— dice acercándose hacia a mi. —¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?— me pregunta el tonto ¿que cree? ¡Obvio que quiero que me lleve al hospital!

—¿Tu…que…crees?— le pregunto irónica y a dolorida. Me mira y se queda pensando en mi respuesta.—CLARO QUE QUIERO QUE ME LLEVES AL HOSPITAL!— le grito.—VE A BUSCAR EL BOLSO DEL BEBE— asiente y entra rápido a casa y sale ya con el bolso. Se acerca a mi y me toma en sus brazos.

—M-Milk…— me llama.

—¡Ay!— no aguantaba mas el dolor —¿Que…Que quieres?

—¿Acaso te orinaste?— me pregunta.

—¿Que?— digo mirando mi pantalón. Estaba mojado. —¡Oh por kami! Rompí bolsa, Goku ¡Ya es hora! ¡El bebe va a nacer!— mi esposo no lo pensó dos veces y me agarro. —por favor, ni pienses en llamar a…

—NUBE VOLADORAAAAAAA!— interrumpe gritando.

—No, por favor Goku— decía, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el cielo sobre la nube.

Después de dos minutos, de gritos e insultos hacia mi marido, llegamos al hospital. Mi esposo entro cargándome como loco, gritando "Va a nacer mi hijo!" Cosa que las enfermeras le dijeron que tendría que ir a sala de partos donde allí estará el médico. Llegamos a la sala de parto. O eso creía. Sentía que iba a morir. El niño me estaba matando. Y Goku no ayudaba mucho. Siento que me acuesta en una camilla. Abro los ojos, miro al techo: un oso dibujado con una sonrisa. "¿Que demonios?" pienso. Levanto mi cabeza para mirar al panorama. Una jirafa pegada en la pared para medir la altura, una mesita con juguetes arriba y ositos pegados por todos lados, sin descartar la puerta que decía claramente donde estábamos.

—¡Goku, me trajiste a la pediatría!— le grité.

—¿Que?— dice en el marco de la puerta fijándose si venia el doctor.

—¡AHHHH!— gritaba de dolor. Ya era la hora. Era hora de dar a luz —Goku, llevame a la maldita sala de parto.— el vino corriendo y me tomo en sus brazos y empezó a correr en el pasillo. Eso me mareaba mucho.

—¡¿Cual es la sala de parto?!— preguntaba. Le agarre fuerte del brazo.—¡Ahhh! ¡Milk, duele!

—Allí… allí esta— le decía señalandole la sala que estaba enfrente de nosotros con un cartel gigante que decía SALA DE PARTOS con una mujer embarazada dibujada y todo.

—Ah, no la había visto jeje.— dice Goku entrando en la sala de una patada. Me acuesta en la camilla. Llama al doctor, este viene rapidísimo. Me indica que me ponga el camisón que había en una mesa. También le pide a Goku que se ponga uno, para prevención. Se veía muy gracioso con ese gorrito en la cabeza, que también el médico le obligo poner.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora.— dice poniéndose los guantes. —veamos, señorita, tengo que sacarle la pantaleta para verificar que este bien dilatada— dice. Goku sin pensarlo, vino hacia a mi y hizo el trabajo. El doctor comprobó si estaba preparada para el parto. Si, si lo estaba. Ya era hora. —Bueno señorita, tiene que empezar a pujar lo mas que pueda, si?— dice el doctor esperando una respuesta. Cosa que no obtuvo, yo ya había empezado.

Con Goku en mi derecha agarrandome la mano, el doctor en expectativa con dos enfermeras, empecé a pujar. Pujaba con todas mis fuerzas, sentía que iba a estallar. Nunca sentí un dolor tan grande. No aguantaba mas. Después de una buenas pujadas y de varios gritos ofensivos hacia mi esposo, siento como algo sale fuera de mi. Echo mi cabeza para atrás, estaba totalmente agotada, siento que estoy completamente transpirada, ni siquiera soy capaz de abrir bien los ojos. Miro a Goku que me suelta la mano y mira al doctor. Me sorprende este acto. Un llanto me saca de mis pensamiento. Miro hacia el doctor. Tenia a mi hijo entre sus manos. ¡Ya había nacido! ¡Mi hijo al fin nació! El llanto de este se hizo presente en toda la sala. Gritaba fuerte. Es claro que es mi hijo. Estaba muy emocionada. Era inevitable que se me derramaran lágrimas de felicidad. Ya no mas esperas, ya lo tenia aquí. Al fruto del amor de nosotros. Después de unos segundos, me traen a mi hijo con una manta. Me lo ponen entre mis brazos. Se sentía cálido. Es hermoso. Definitivamente, es muy parecido a Goku, aunque tiene varios rasgos míos. Me lo dieron envuelto en una manta, veo como esta se mueve dejando salir una pequeña colita. Eso lo hacia mas parecido a su padre. Veo que Goku se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa semblante en su rostro.

—Hola bebe— le dice mirándolo atentamente.

—Es hermoso…— le digo mirando a mi hijo con lágrimas en mis ojos. Siento como mi Goku me acaricia la cabeza.

—¿Te dolió?— me pregunta.

—Valió la pena— acarició la piel de mi bebe. Es tan suavecita. Se acurruca en mi pecho. Es tan pequeño. Nos quedamos mirándolo unos minutos. Veo como abre sus ojitos.- ¡Mira Goku, abrió sus ojos!- le dije a mi esposo. El sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es parecido a ti— me dice. Sonreí y acarició su rostro.

—¿Quieres cargarlo?— le pregunto. Veo como se sobresaltó por mi pregunta. Me mira sorprendido.

—Eh… yo yo no se como se hace, Milk— me dice mirando al bebe.

—Es fácil…— le digo entregándole el bebe. Me mira estirando los brazos. —tienes que acomodarlo entre tus brazos y apoyarlo en tu pecho— le ayudo a acomodarse. Siento como tiembla. —relajate, cuidado con la cabeza.— el de inmediato pasa su brazo bajo la cabeza de mi hijo. Nos quedamos un momento contemplando a nuestro bebe. Mueve su colita con los ojos abiertos. Todavía no ha llorado.

—Sera fuerte— dice mi esposo, mirándome.

—Como su papá— le respondo. El se acerca y me da un corto beso. Escucho que alguien golpea la puerta. Goku me entrega a mi bebe y se dirige a abrir la puerta. Pensé que era el doctor, pero me alegre al saber que era mi padre.

—¡Goku, ¿Como has estado hijo?!— escucho que saluda a mi esposo, con un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—¡Hola Ox Satán!— saluda Goku.

—¡¿Donde esta mi hermosa hija, con mi nieto?!— entra a la habitación con la alegre sensatez que tanto caracteriza a mi padre.

—¡Hola papá!— lo saludo. —¡Mira a tu nietecito!— le digo sonriente.

—¡Hola hija!— se acerca a mi y me planta un beso en la frente. —¡Oh, pero, ¿Este es mi nieto? ¡Que hermoso bebe!— dice alegremente. Asiento con la cabeza.

—¿No es lindo?— le pregunto emocionada.

—¡Es el bebe mas lindo que he visto!— dijo agarrandolo. —es igual a ti, Milk…— dice mirando a mi bebe en sus brazos, se voltea a Goku y le dice. —a ti también Goku…—

—Gracias papá…—

—Gracias Ox Satán, es muy lindo como su hija, jaja…— dice mi esposo con una mano en la nuca.

—¡Ay, Goku pero que cosas dices!— le digo tapándome la cara totalmente sonrojada, no estoy acostumbrada a que me de cumplidos delante de mi padre.

—JAJAJA, ¿Verdad que si?— dice mi padre.

—Papá, tenlo un ratito, iré al baño— dice. El asintió. Trataba de levantarme, me costaba bastante.

—Milk, ¿Puedes? Deja que te ayude— se ofreció mi esposo. Me ayudo lentamente a bajarme y me acompaño hasta el baño que estaba en la sala en donde estábamos.

—Gracias cariño— le digo. Entro al baño. Escucho los pasos de Goku que se alejan, seguro se estará yendo donde esta mi padre. Doy unos pasos, estoy media mareada. Veo que hay un lavabo, voy a lavarme la cara, antes de esto, observo que hay un espejo.

—¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!— grité. Escucho que golpean la puerta.

—Milk, ¿que sucede? ¿Estas bien?— escucho preguntar a mi esposo.

—E-estoy horrible…— fue lo único que le pude decir. Me miraba en el espejo. Estaba completamente despeinada, mi flequillo estaba completamente desprolijo y pegado a mi frente a causa de la transpiración, sin dejar de lado a mis ojos, estos estaban muy hinchados.

—¿Eh?— escucho que dice Goku.

—N-nada…— le digo. Me lave la cara y acomode el cabello rápido, y salí del baño. Me encuentro con mi esposo.

—¿Qué te paso Milk?— me pregunta.

—Nada, cosas mías…— le respondo.

—Pero, ¿estas bien?

—Si si, no te preocupes, son tonterías— fuimos a donde estaba mi padre. El estaba sentado con mi bebe en una silla. Lo tome y me recoste en la cama de nuevo.

—Goku, hay que vestirlo… ¿Donde esta el bolso?— le pregunto. No lo había visto.

—Mmm, no lo se.— me responde. —¿no lo traías tu?

—no, tu lo traias… ay Goku, ¡¿en donde lo habrás dejado?!— me estaba desesperando.

—N-no te preocupes, yo lo buscare, debe estar donde estuvimos…— dice mi esposo buscando en el cuarto. —no, no lo encuentro…

¿Que haré? ¡Ahí tenia la ropa del bebe! Empecé a recordar donde estuvimos… el agarro el bolso, nos subimos a la nube… ¡Ah! ¡Debe haber quedado en la nube! No, no puede ser, yo recuerdo que cuando iba cargada por Goku, sentía en mi espalda el bolso… ¡Ah si! ¿Como pude olvidarlo? Antes de entrar a la sala de partos, nos equivocamos y entramos a la pediatría. ¡Allí debe estar! —Fíjate en la pediatría! En donde estuvimos antes de entrar aquí!— le digo a mi Goku.

—Es verdad— responde y sale de la sala. Nos quedamos con mi padre mirando a mi hijo.

—Milk, te felicito es un niño muy lindo…— dice mi padre.

—Gracias papá— le agradezco. Veo que Goku entra a la sala, con el bolso en brazo. Estaba en la pediatría.

—Aquí esta…— me dijo entregándomelo. Puse al bebe en la cama y empecé a vestirlo. Era la primera vez que ponía un pañal. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo hice perfecto. Mientras lo terminaba de cambiar, el bebe empezaba a inquietarse. Parece que le gusta estar desnudo. Termine de vestirlo y empezó a llorar. Lo cargue y empecé a mecerlo, tampoco funcionaba.

—Quizás tenga hambre— me dijo mi padre. Tenia razón. Empiezo a amamantarlo y era verdad. Tenia mucha hambre. Veo como sus manitos tocan mi pecho para succionar mejor. Es tan hermoso. Toco su cabello, tiene la misma suavidad que el de su padre. Goku me mira bastante asombrado por el acto. Seguro nunca vio a alguien amamantar, debe ser nuevo para él. Tape a mi bebe con una manta. Después de 10 minutos dándole de comer a mi hermoso hijo, siento que deja de succionar. Se estaba quedando dormido. Deje de amamantarlo y empecé a mecerlo.

Un día después de la llegada de mi hijo, para ser exactos a las siete y media de la mañana, me dieron el alta en el hospital. Goku y mi padre se quedaron en todo momento con mi hijo y conmigo. Decidimos volver en el auto de mi padre, por el bebe. Llegamos a las ocho y cuarto a mi casa. Coloque a mi hijo en su cuna. Se veía tan hermoso con ese gorrito rojo.

Goku se acerco a nosotros, y mi padre fue a buscar algo para beber a la cocina. —Es tan hermoso…— le digo a mi esposo. Los dos nos quedamos contemplandolo.

—¿Pero no crees que es muy pequeño Milk?— me dice.

—Goku, todos los bebes son muy pequeños.— le dije. Puede que Goku nunca haya visto un bebe.

—Oigan, les recuerdo que tienen que pensar en el nombre del bebe— interrumpe mi papá entrando a la sala.

—No te preocupes papá, ya tengo pensado un nombre…— es verdad, desde que me entere que estaba embarazada, pensé en ese nombre. Para mi hijo sera perfecto.

—¿Eh? ¿Como que ya elegiste el nombre?— se veía desilusionado mi padre. Quizás el también pensó en nombres para su nieto.

—Se llamara Einstein.— le digo orgullosa, por el gran nombre que elegí.

—¿Que? ¿Dijiste Einstein?— gritan mi padre y Goku al unísono.

—Es el nombre de un investigador muy famoso— les explico. Les estaba por nombrar todas las maravillas que este hombre hizo, pero el llanto de mi hijo interrumpió. Lo cargue y meci. —Ya bebe, no llores…

—Yo creo que no le gusto ese nombre tan difìcil.— dice mi padre. ¿Difícil? Yo no lo veo así. Pero si a mi hijo no le gusta, ni modo. Igual, pensé en otro nombre.

—Claro que no papá, entonces… le pondré el nombre de Arquimedes— pero creo que tampoco le gusto, se largo a llorar de nuevo.

—Yo creo que tampoco le gusto— dijo mi padre, leyendo mi mente.

—¿Y a ti cual te gusta papá?— le pregunto. A lo mejor pensó en un nombre bonito que al niño le guste.

—¿Eh? Jajaja, a mi se me ocurrieron muchos— dice buscando en su abrigo que estaba apoyado en el sofá. Saco un pergamino. —aquí los tengo anotado, miren…— dice soltandolo y mostrando un largo, muy largo pergamino. —voy a empezar a leerlos: El Gran Ox Satano, Oshasiro, Doctor Ox Satán, Ox Manoske, Ox Satanshi, Ox Satán Manto, Gran Ox Satán…— hablaba mi padre, eran casi todos iguales. Iguales al nombre de mi padre. No pudo seguir nombrando mas, debido a que mi hijo rompió en llanto. No le gustaban ninguno de esos nombres.

Se lo hago saber —tampoco le gustaron los tuyos— le digo con una sonrisa. Gracias a Kamisama no le gustaron esos nombres. Ni de broma le pongo Ox manoske.

—¿No le gustaron?— pregunta mi papá desilusionado. Nos dimos por vencido. No encontrábamos el nombre perfecto para el niño. Pasaron diez minutos y, nada. Mi padre y yo dimos un suspiro, miramos al frente y ahí estaba el, el tuvo que haber pensado en un nombre.

—¡Faltas tu!— le dijimos los dos juntos.

—¿Yo?— pregunto incrédulo.

—Goku, ¿no has pensado en un nombre para tu hijo?— le pregunto. Es obvio que tuvo que pensar un nombre, es su padre.

—Debiste haber pensado uno por lo menos…— comenta mi padre.

Vi como su cara se puso seria —Yo…

Mi padre y yo estábamos a la expectativa de su nombre.

Se paro, como si solo diría el mejor nombre, como si acotaría algo importante —Yo…

—hmjm— asentimos.

—¡Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿Ustedes no?— dice pasando su mano en la nuca riendo. Con mi padre nos caímos para atrás. Me estaba enojando.

—¡Nooo, Gokuu! ¡¿Como puedes decir eso en un momento tan importante?!— le digo furiosa. Si acababa de comer en el hospital.

—Milk…— dice el tonto.

—¡Si hace un momento acabas de desayunar! ¡Ya pareces a tu abuelo Gohan! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡¿No te educó tu abuelo Gohan que no puedes esperar hasta el almuerzo?!

—Disculpa Milk— dice agachando la cabeza.

—Goku, tu siempre te comportas así…— le seguía gritando. Mi padre me interrumpió.

—Mira Milk…— dice.

—¡¿Que quieres?!— seguía enojada.

—Mira escucha esto…— dice acercándose a mi hijo —tu abuelo Gohan— dijo y el niño empezó a reír —tu abuelo Gohan— repitió. Mi bebe seguía riendo —Gohan…

—Gohan…—dice Goku, —ya veo… parece que a este niño le gusta el nombre de mi abuelito.

—Si, es lo mas seguro, el fue uno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento… a mi me agrada el nombre de Gohan, ¿por que no le ponen así a mi nieto?— dijo mi papá.

Goku acerca la cara a su hijo y le dice —Si, tu nombre sera Gohan, te llamaras Gohan.

—¿Eh?— era lo único que pude decir. Veo que Goku lo carga con sus manos y lo eleva hasta su rostro.

—Jaja, ya veo… te gusta mucho tu nombre hijo, tu serás Gohan.— me dio mucha ternura esta imagen, el niño se lo veía de lo mas feliz con su padre. Lo subió un poco mas —mira que alto estas Gohan, estas volando hijo, jaja.— sentí una felicidad inmensa.

—Esta bien Goku…— digo. "Su nombre sera Gohan".

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo (: Espero que les haya gustado... Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos luego. Besos! **


End file.
